Rain Drops
by unexpected sabotage
Summary: It was raining again. She could feel her eyes watching over her and it took everything she had to keep the tears at bay.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Adventure Time.**

She watches you as you slumber, taking in every inch of you as you do so. She memorizes every curve of your body from her position on your balcony window. Never entering, never making a single noise but always watching over you. Making sure you're never in danger. She'll fight with you in public, she'll humiliate you, she'll say every hurtful word in existence to your face in the middle of a crowd, but every other moment. The moments spent in the secrecy of your room, of her home, she's a different person when she's with you.

You know you should hate her, should wish she stayed clear from your sight, but you don't. You can't help but enjoy her company, to see her smile her fanged smile she seems to reserve for you. You never bring up the topic when you see her, you let her think you don't know she watches over you from your balcony. You often wonder why she never enters. You've extended your welcome several times. You've reminded her every chance you've had that she's always welcome in your home, in your room, but she waves you off time and time again.

One night it rains, and you know she's there you can see her shadow looming, and you want to get up and invite her in. You stop yourself however, because you know you'll scare her away. So you lay there fighting your tears at the helpless and useless feeling you get welling up in your chest. You lose if you let her in and you lose if you leave her out either way and you can't help but laugh at the thought of supposedly being of high intellect if you can't find a solution to this simple problem. In the end you end up falling asleep tears etched on your countenance unaware of a certain vampire watching you with a pained expression.

She noticed your tears, she'd known you were awake. However she mistook the reason behind your tears. She'd known before that you were awake, every single night she'd wait until you fell asleep to watch your sleeping face. Her heart constricting at the fact she'd never be able to hold you as her own. She'd live on forever, but you'd die. So she'd stayed on the side lines watching as the blonde hero tried to woo you with his childish ways. She knew you weren't interested, but part of her wished you would, because with him you stood a chance. You could grow old together and die together, start a family. She couldn't give you any of that and the thought pained her.

Every dawn she'd travel back to her home quickly making sure to avoid the sunlight as much as possible, she'd walk into her home slowly. All motivation to live dying the more she thought of you. She'd lost it before, the wish to live. What good was it when you were alone, but then she met you and the light returned to her eyes. Her nights weren't as bad, but it hurt just as much at times. Often she had thought about, just simply walking into the sunlight one day, nude and have the sun whisk her away in death, rob her of her eternal existence, but she'd remember your smile and she'd fight off the tears that fought to be free once more. She'd lay in bed way past morning, thinking, wishing for eternity with you. She loved you, and deep in her heart no matter how much she denied it, she hoped you loved her too. With that she'd drift off to sleep.

Tonight was much like that one night and countless others where it was raining. Every other time you've had an internal battle with yourself, trying to muster up the courage to walk over and drag her inside and demand she stay with you. Every night you lost the battle, but tonight would be different you think to yourself. Pulling off your covers you jump out of bed and run to your window. Surprise colored her features, she couldn't believe you were awake, that you'd rush towards her in such a manner.

"_Bonni what-" _She begins, but you don't let her finish, grabbing hold of her arm and dragging her dripping body into your room. You stalk into your bathroom, grabbing towels and tossing them at her._ "Dry yourself up and strip." _You tell her, rummaging in your closet for clothes to lend her. She's shocked, not knowing what to do, but she does as you tell her. You find a dark t-shirt similar to the one you're wearing now. She gave this one to you too. You find a small pair of shorts and turn to give them to her, but you're frozen at the sight of her.

Her hair glistens in the moonlight, raindrops caressing her flesh. Your breath catches in your throat as you take in her nude body. She stands there slightly shaking, before calling out your name. _"Bonni?" _ You wonder how long she'd been calling you. If it really mattered, so you ignore her once more. Your eyes trained on her body. You start at her neck, unable to look her in the eyes at the moment. Your eyes taking every tiny scar decorating her body. You know you should look away, that your relationship with her isn't one in which this would be accepted, but you can't help yourself. After all this time, you finally get to take in all that she is, and you wish this could last, but you know you have to look away, that you can't hold her in your arms like that just yet, so you walk over to her, closing the distance and push the clothes to her chest.

"_You should change before you get sick.." _You whisper to her as you turn your back to her and head to your bed, fighting every impulse to turn around and claim her, to force her to realize the love you feel for her, the need that makes your body ache at night as you feel her watching you.

You hear her foot steps nearing and you turn just in time to see her hovering next to your bed, and you know you should talk about this, about what's been happening for the past months. That you should confess the overwhelming feelings that claim you when you see her, that you know she feels too, but you don't.

Now is not the time and you know it, so you reach out your arms and drag her into bed with you, hugging her closely to yourself. You don't want to let her go, you don't want her to leave again, once was enough. You can't lose her again. Your bodies flush against one another, all you can hear is the sound of the rain clashing on your windows mocking you.

You don't know who initiates it, too lost in the moment, but next thing you know you're both crying. You hold her tighter to your chest, fearing she'll disappear. You know it's absurd but you just can't let her go. Slowly, with her arms tight around your waist, you fall into the land of slumber wishing the night would never end, just so you won't have to wake without her in your arms.


End file.
